Birthday Wishes
by x-LittleMissAlice-x
Summary: It was his birthday, but there was nothing to be happy about... P3: Ken-centric. Light Ken x Minako.


**Summary:** It was his birthday, but there was nothing to be happy about. Ken-centric. Light Ken x Minako.

 **Author's Note:** This is a (late) birthday present for Ken Amada (according to wikipedia, he was born June 24, 1998). I started writing this several years ago to fuel my Ken obsession. Since I am replaying P3 FES and it is currently the end of June, I thought I may as well upload it. Think of this as you will.

 **Warning:** Angst ensues. P4AU and P3P spoilers.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the Persona series, but considering P3: Dancing in Moonlight is coming to the US, I think ATLUS is doing a fine job.

* * *

 ** _Birthday Wishes_**

 **Created By: x-LittleMissAlice-x**

 **xXx**

 _"Be careful what you wish for, because it might just come true."_

 _Unknown_

 **xXx**

 _June 24, 2007._

"Happy Birthday, darling."

Nine orange flames flickered in the darkness, illuminating his face, his mother's face, and the presents beside them, concealed in shiny orange wrapping paper. Chocolate brown eyes stared ahead at the Phoenix Ranger Featherman R cake blankly, boyish lips in a firm flat line.

"...Won't you make a wish, dear?" He heard his mother ask, a tinge of worry in her tone. "You have been begging for a Phoenix Ranger cake for weeks now, and it's lactose-free; I know milk upsets your stomach, so won't you blow out the candles and try a piece of cake?"

"What's the point? Any wish I could make won't come true..."

"Ken dear, what is on your mind? You have been acting strange today..."

"Why...? Why do we bother celebrating this day every year?"

"This was the day you were born, sweetheart. Of course we would celebrate it..."

"But _why?_ " he snapped, swiftly turning his head towards her, the flames reflected in his burning eyes, "You try so hard to make this day perfect, even though you know it will only be the two of us. You know I don't have any friends to invite, just as you know you will have to work your _ass off_ for the next month just to pay for all this crap!"

"Ken Amada! Language!" his mother reprimanded, then blinked, sighed softly, and almost apologetically stroked his wispy brown locks.

"Everything I do is for you," she said, softer this time. "I do this because I love you, and so you know you are supposed to exist in this world."

"...Did my father believe you when you told him that? Did he think I was supposed to exist?" Ken retorted.

"Of course he did. He _still_ does. Your father cares about you deeply."

"Then why isn't he here? Why doesn't he bring me a present or visit on my birthday?"

"He sends you a card and present every year, darling. You know that..."

The comforting smile she wore was false; shaky, like it could collapse at any moment, at just the smallest push...

Ken's next words were enough to make that fragile smile break.

"Mom... I may be a kid, but you shouldn't lie to me. I know what your handwriting looks like."

His mother cried then hot, heavy tears, even though she tried her hardest not to make a sound. He could see it, though—he could see the trails of water streaming down her cheeks, gleaming from the candlelight, and Ken immediately felt guilty.

She always tried so, so hard... for his sake. So then why? Why had he brought that up? Even if he knew, it would have been better for both of them if he hadn't said anything. It would have been best if he had just… closed his eyes and covered his ears to the truth, instead of mentioning it out of spite.

"Your father was... our relationship was complicated," she finally managed to say, making an effort for her voice to sound stronger than he knew she really felt. "It wasn't any fault of yours."

"Sometimes... I think the reason why Dad left was because of me," he admitted quietly. "That if I hadn't been born, you would still both be together and... well, _happy._ "

Ken didn't have to look at his mother to know she was crying harder, probably because she too knew what he was saying was the truth.

"I... I have never regretted anything. You are growing up into such a fine boy, and everything I have done for you has been worth it, even the bad times," she murmured.

"...Do you miss my father?" Ken asked.

"I loved your father... but I love you too, and you are the only man I need in my life."

Ken too had cried as she wrapped her warm arms around him and held him close. "Are you sure I alone am... enough?" he whispered, somewhat self-consciously. "Am I worth it?"

"Yes, and if I could go back in time, I wouldn't change a single thing."

By the way she said those words, by the confidence of her tone, Ken knew she meant that with all her heart.

"Now, blow out your candles. If we wait any longer your birthday will be over, then you won't be able to open your presents until next year."

"W-what?! Does it really work like that?"

His mother laughed openly. "Do you want to wait and find out?"

Ken shook his head vigorously, and at that she began to count.

"Alright then, get ready. One..."

Wax steadily dripped down the remains of the melted candles, the flames now nothing more than barely lit embers.

"Two..."

Sucking in a breath, he closed his eyes tight, longing with all his heart a single wish:

 _For my next birthday, I wish to do it right. I want to make it the best birthday ever... a birthday where I don't have to see Mom cry._

"Three!"

As he released a concentrated burst of air, exhaling until every flame was extinguished, Ken found himself thinking he should have worded his wish more carefully. If he had, perhaps his wish would have come true the way he had envisioned it.

 **xXx**

 _June 24, 2008._

An entire year had passed since that day, and Ken's wish had come true.

Today was his birthday, and he hadn't seen his mother cry. He hadn't seen her cry in ten months and seventeen days.

And he knew, deep down inside, he would never have to see her cry again...

But he wouldn't be able to see her laugh, either. Or smile. Or tell him that she loved him...

She was gone, now. Dead- _murdered._ Just as the dead couldn't be brought back to life, they couldn't cry, either.

But Ken had cried every day since the night he had seen her in the streets, crimson pooling around her limp form. He had cried for her warmth, for her love. He had cried for the loneliness, and anger, and hatred he felt at the world. He had cried for her _injustice._

It wasn't an accident. Her life had been taken away by a monster.

And now he was alone, in an orphanage, without a single friend in the world. It was his birthday, but there wouldn't be cake or presents, or a kind mother waiting for him. There wouldn't be anyone to sing to him.

He was ten years old now. He was so young, so powerless, so… _alone._

Ken wished he wouldn't be alone on his next birthday.

 **xXx**

 _September 24, 2008_

Three months had passed, and already his wish had come true. He had awoken to the power of a Persona. He was living in a dorm instead of in an orphanage, and he was beginning to form worthwhile friendships- one in particular Ken was especially excited about...

"Happy Birthday, Ken-kun!"

"Uhm… Minako-san, it's not my birthday..."

It felt odd, seeing so many people surrounding him. He had never had a birthday with more than two people. He also had a cake this time. Though it was simple - a small white frosting cake with strawberries and his name in orange icing, it was... _nice._

Everyone in SEES was nice.

"You didn't join SEES until your birthday had already passed, so we thought we may as well celebrate it now," Minako explained.

"That's really sweet of you. Thank you for baking me a cake as well, Minako-san, but you really didn't need to go through the trouble-"

"Actually, Shinjiro-senpai helped bake the cake. If anyone, you should be thanking him."

His body stiffened, his gaze cautiously shifting towards the intimidating man standing with his hands in his pockets, right outside the group. Ken refused to thank him. He knew the truth now.

Shinjiro Aragaki was the one who killed his mother, and baking a cake would not forgive him for that.

So while it may have seemed childish, Ken refused to eat a piece of cake _(his_ cake, the one _that man_ had made) the entire night. Junpei and Akihiko had reprimanded him for it, but Minako saved him from their lectures by walking him to his room for the night.

"Minako-san… since it's 'my birthday' and all, could I ask for a favor...?"

"Of course, what is it Ken-kun?"

"Could you, uhm…" His cheeks burned. Ken sucked in a deep breath. "…Tuck me in bed?"

It was a silly, childish thing to ask for. He was about to take it back, just brush it off with a _"Just kidding!"_ and be done with it, but what she did next surprised him.

She smiled at him tenderly, without judgment, and said "I would love to."

It was so… warm, the way she fluffed his pillow and gently pulled the covers over him, making sure he was snuggled in bed, wrapped and safe. Then to Ken's surprise, she kissed him tenderly on the cheek for good measure.

He loved her touch, her warmth. He didn't want her to go...

"Minako-san… Could I make one more wish?" Ken asked hesitantly. "Would you… stay with me tonight?"

He felt like the luckiest person in the world when Minako complied.

It was surreal, lying in the same bed, feeling her curl up next to him and slowly drift off as he ran his fingers through her hair. In that moment, Ken realized his wish had been granted: even though it wasn't technically his birthday, he hadn't spent it alone.

But… next year wouldn't be like this, would it? On August 4th, the night of the full moon, he would confront Shinjiro for what he had done to his mother... If he did, Minako might not be by his side anymore, or anyone in SEES, for that matter.

If that truly were the case… he may as well enjoy this moment while it lasted.

Those thoughts ran through Ken's mind as he kissed Minako's cheek and closed his eyes, daring to make another wish…

 _I wish I could be with Minako on my birthday next year, and all the years after that, even if it's just the two of us..._

Once again, Ken should have been careful with what he wished for.

 **xXx**

 _June 24, 2011._

Like so many times before, his wish had come true.

Despite the years that had passed, Akihiko had never forgave him for putting Shinjiro in a coma, nor for being the person that was by Minako's side during her final moments... Mitsuru was consumed with running the new Kirijo Group, while Aigis and Fuuka did everything they could to support her. Last he heard, Yukari was working hard to get a role in a TV show or movie, while Junpei spent most of his days helping a little league baseball team.

Everyone had moved on with their lives. The only person left was…

"I guess it's just you and me, boy."

Koromaru gave a lively bark, shaking his fluffy head. Ken smiled weakly. "You're right. And her, too."

Ken sat before a stone tablet that read: _"A great girl, a great leader, and a great friend who didn't close her eyes or cover her ears to the truth – Minako Arisato"_.

It was hard, sometimes, but Ken believed she was still there, watching over him... He had to. Even if it was only spirit, he had to believe she was with him, fulfilling his last wish of being with her on his birthday.

"I miss you. I miss you so much," Ken murmured. Koromaru curled up next to him, nuzzling him, as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"This year, I wish… I could become stronger. I want to hone myself mentally, physically and emotionally... I want to be strong enough to protect those around me, so I will never have to lose someone important to me again."

And with that, Ken blew out the candles, knowing that this wish would come true, just as all the previous ones had…

But this time, Ken knew, he wouldn't regret it.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading. If any of the dates or the timeline seems wrong, please let me know. If you liked this piece and want me to write more for the Persona series, please leave a review._

 _That's all then. Have a lovely evening._

 _xLMAx_


End file.
